dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Chiisa na Bokura no Ooki na Heart
'Chiisa na Bokura no Ooki na Heart '(小さな僕らの大きなハート) was the first opening for the Dinosaur King Anime. The theme is performed by the Japanese singer ICHIKO. It debuted in Episode 1, Prehistory in the Making and was replaced by Sora no Kodomo Tachi. CD The CD containing "Chiisa na Bokura no Ooki na Heart" and named after it was released on June 20, 2007. It also included the following tracks: 1) Chiisa na Bokura no Ooki 2) 1 2 3 4 Go Go GOoooo!!! (1 2 3 4 Go Go ゴォォォォ!!!～恐竜かぞえうた～) (Image Song) 3) Chiisa na Bokura no Ooki (off vocal) 4) 1 2 3 4 Go Go GOoooo!!! (off vocal) Video Full Version Kanji = 行こう ハートに 夢だけつめこんで 君と冒険さ 時を超え 星空見てると僕らは小さい 恐竜だってさ 宇宙にはかなわない だけどハートをつなげたなら 地球さえ きっと守れるさ さあ今 果てなく 未知なる世界へと 君と手をつなぎ 飛べ ファーラウェイ 言葉じゃなくても 伝わる気持ちは 僕らがホントの 友達だからだね 同じこの星 同じイノチ 仲良くするって最高さ 行こう ハートを 勇気でふくらませ 君と地平線 追い越して ピンチの時でも チカラ合わせたら 重ねた情熱 100倍のパワーさ 熱い想いは宝物さ 氷河期もきっと溶かすほど さあ今 謎めく 歴史の彼方へと 過去と未来さえ 飛べ ファーラウェイ 行こう ハートに 夢だけつめこんで 君と冒険さ 時を超え |-| Rōmaji = Ikou haato ni yumedake tsumekonde Kimi to bouken sa toki wo koe Hoshizora miteru to bokura wa chiisai Kyouryuu datte sa sora ni wa kanawanai Dakedo haato wo tsunagetanara Chikyuu sae kitto mamoreru sa Saa ima hatenaku michinaru sekai eto Kimi to te wo tsunagi tobe faarauei Kotoba jyanaku temo tsutawaru kimo chi wa Bokura ga honto no tomodachi dakara dane Onaji kono hoshi onaji inochi Nakayo ku surutte saikou sa Ikou haato wo yuukide fukuramase Kimi to chiheisen oikoshite Pinchi no toki demo chikara awasetara Kasa neta jounetsu hyaku bai no pawaa sa Atsui omoi wa takaramono sa Hyougaki mo kitto to kasu hodo Saa ima nazo meku rekishi no kanata eto Kako to mirai sae tobe faarauei Ikou haato ni yumedake tsumekonde Kimi to bouken sa toki wo koe |-| English = Let's go, with our hearts packed with dreams! Transcending time, I'm on an adventure with you! When we look up at the sky, we realize how small we are. Not even dinosaurs can match the universe's expanse. However, as long as keep our hearts connected to each other's, we will be able to protect even the entire Earth. Come now, to an unknown and boundless world! With our hands held, let's fly away! It must be because we are true friends that we are able to convey our feelings without words. On this same planet, with the same life, getting along with others is the best feeling! Let's go, with our hearts inflated wih courage! With you, I will overtake the horizon! When we're in a pinch, if we combine our strength, we'll get a passion that's at 100 times the power. Our burning thoughts are our treasure; they can melt even the entire Ice Age! Come now, to the other side of the enigmatic history. Let's fly away over our past and our future! Let's go, with our hearts packed with dreams! Transcending time, I'm on an adventure with you! Anime Version Kanji = 行こう ハートに夢だけつめこんで 君と冒険さ 時を超え 星空見てると 僕らは小さい 恐竜だってさ 宇宙にはかなわない だけどハートをつなげたなら 地球さえ きっと 守れるさ さあ今 果てなく 未知なる世界へと 君と 手をつなぎ 飛べ ファーラウェイ 行こう ハートに夢だけつめこんで 君と冒険さ 時を超え |-| Rōmaji = Ikou haato ni yumedake tsumekonde Kimi to bouken sa toki wo koe Hoshizora miteru to bokura wa chiisai Kyouryuu datte sa sora ni wa kanawanai Dakedo haato wo tsunagetanara Chikyuu sae kitto mamoreru sa Saa ima hatenaku michinaru sekai eto Kimi to te wo tsunagi tobe faarauei Ikou haato ni yumedake tsumekonde Kimi to bouken sa toki wo koe |-| English = Let's go, with our hearts packed with dreams! Transcending time, I'm on an adventure with you! When we look up at the sky, we realize how small we are. Not even dinosaurs can match the universe's expanse. However, as long as keep our hearts connected to each other's, we will be able to protect even the entire Earth. Come now, to an unknown and boundless world! With our hands held, let's fly away! Let's go, with our hearts packed with dreams! Transcending time, I'm on an adventure with you! Category:Anime